Hope within Sincerity
by Big Wolf
Summary: This is my first Takmimi story. The anicient prophecy has come true. T.K walked away from Kari's life without a good bye [...And he has a great reason, and you definatly have to read it.]and grew closer to Mimi. Together Hope and Sincerity must unit and f
1. The Beginning of the end

I DO NOT own Digimon or anything relate to it.  
  
  
Sorry to those of you who are Takari, or Mimi/Matt's fans...I love those two couples but   
there has to be a stop to this madness...I'll start on Takari's fanfic later..... but now its  
Takmimi all the way...well not all the way but when the fun begins it never stop. So read on.  
  
[A/N]:  
  
Alright people I know some of you might think that its sick even to consider being in love with  
someone older than you, but I personaly think that Takeru and Mimi make a great couple, well..  
basically I think he make great couple with anyone, like Kari or Sora...To those of you who love  
Takari, well guess what I like them to but I have notice a lot of Daikari fanfic recently. So...you  
can say this is like a gift to T.K. well he might not like it, but hey I'm the writer....   
  
Tai- 16  
Matt- 16  
Sora-16  
Joe- 17 [I don't know for sure..sorry]  
Izzy- 16  
Mimi-15 and 1/2   
Takeru and the others except Cody - 14  
Cody- 13  
  
***************  
  
The Beginning of the end  
  
As the sun began to sank, and the stars began to shine to the dark sky, Takeru "T.K" Takaishi   
[Hope I spell it right] jump on to his bed and starred out the window and imagine the girl that had  
steal his heart..The girl that had brown hair, and those beautiful eyes that held her innocents and   
grace of angel.  
  
'Kari...' T.K let out a sigh, and breath in the air heaven as though he could smell her sweet scent.  
  
"Hey T.K what are you think about?" his trusty digimon asked.  
  
"Huh?, oh Nothing really Patamon...Just the though of Kari make me so...so weak..Now that we   
are going out I have been thinking about her 24/7, and it seem that even I can't help it.." T.K trail and  
looked at his friend who was laying next to him also seem to be thinking about something.  
"What are you thinking about Patamon?" T.K asked with a grin.  
  
"Gatomon..." Patamon said with a deamy look.  
  
"I guess we're both madly in love" T.K chuckle.  
  
"I can't wait to be with her tomorrow, it'll be great seeing her again" Patamon said with a smile.  
  
"You just saw her ten minutes ago, remember? we went and had diner over Kari's house...But then  
again..Ten minutes is a really long time" T.K said as he try to shut his eyes.  
  
"Yeah.." Patamon replied as he also began to shut his eyes and wrapped his wings around his body.  
  
"Hey, Patamon?" T.K whisper lightly still with his eyes close.  
  
"Yeah" Patamon looked up.  
  
"Do you think Chaosmon really mean what he said when I defeated him" T.K asked and tremble by  
the name of the Demon king.  
  
"You mean when he said he will return and defeat you? I don't know" his digimon replied and   
shivered.  
  
"The legend will come true Patamon either we like it or not, but the only thing is what the heck is   
it suppose to mean, I can't even get the first part." T.K open his eyes slowly and repeat  
the written text that Genai had send to all the digidestined after the final battle was over.  
  
When Light and Hope divide The Demon king will arise again  
Then all shall turn to chaos as Light becomes dark  
Hope who stood a lone, Shall unit with Sincerity   
Together with the power of love, and friendship will bring an end to the great war.  
  
"I think I know who the prophecy is talking about, Light is Kari, Hope is me, Sincerity is Mimi, Sora  
is Love and Matt is Friendship" T.K pause and continue "The thing is it doesn't make any sense,   
none of the digidestined has been able figure out this stupid poetic crap [Okay, its Not poetic]. I   
mean why does all prophecies or ancient writing has to be such a mystery, if it's really important why  
don't they just come right out and say it."  
  
"..hahaha...you are right T.K...it's seem you do have a point" Patamon gigle.  
  
"Well, in any case, we'll just have to do our best when the time comes" T.K close his eyes again  
"Good night Patamon"  
  
"Night T.K"  
  
~~~~Digital World~~~~  
  
'Soon I shall rise again and all chaos will be lose....And once the child of Light is in my gasp, all shall  
follow...Hahahaha' The figure in shadow laugh as it rang into the night in the digital world.  
  
~~~~~ 6:30 am, T.K. and his mother's apart. or house~~~  
  
The morning sun rose from its horizon as it shine its great ray (not that great, it's only 6:30 so I don't   
expect the sun to rise that fast but, hey it a fanfiction) on the blond 14 years old boy's greatly  
built body. Even though he was 14, he is pretty tall for his age, mostly from his father. Takeru, the  
number one basketball star, and a great offensive soccer player has becoming very popular with the  
girls in high school. But to him there can be only one....  
  
'Kari..' T.K sigh as he open his eyes slowly as he took in the sun light. With a great heave, T.K   
slipped off his bed and waking up Patamon at the same time.  
  
"..yawn..Hey T.K, what time is it?" Patamon asked with a little sleepiness in him, but he seem to be  
able to awake quickly.  
  
"ummm...6:30!?!?!, I have 2 hours more to sleep...oohh man!!" T.K whine."Now I can't go back  
to sleep, oh well"   
  
"It'll be alright, I'll stay up with you" Patamon replied as he flap his wing.  
  
"Oh wait, you want to go have some fun destroying some spires while at it?" T.K asked with   
excitement. It has recently been filled with control spires because Chaosmon has just built them, but  
after he was destroyed it had been useless.  
  
"Yeah sure, at least I release some stress" Patamon answer.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in 5 min. and then we can go, alright?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, I'll go get something for use to eat while we are there" Patamon said as he turn  
to the door and flew out to the kitchen.  
  
~~~~ 5 mins later~~~~  
  
"Alright buddy, everything is set..I send a e-Mail to Kari saying that I'll be in the D.W. and I'm   
bringing the my book bag with me just in case..." T.K said turn to his digimon who nodded.  
  
"Digiport Open!!"  
  
~~~~~ D.W. [Digital world, Sorry I'm getting lazy]~~~~~  
  
After a half an hour of taking down spires, T.K and Patamon sat under a digital tree having a small  
picnic. Typing away T.K [I know T.K doesn't use laptop much, but it seem to look good on him   
when he has wits, talents, and muscle].  
  
"Hey Patamon, I think I got that program I've been trying to built up and running" T.K said without  
looking away from the computer.  
  
"Wait let me see" Patamon excitedly trying to look over T.K's shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to see, you can...Digivolve" T.K said with a huge grin as he pressed enter on his   
laptop that has been connecting to his digivice the whole time.  
  
"Whoaa....Patamon digivolve to......Unimon" [From the cards people]  
  
"Alright it work" T.K shouted.  
  
The white-hair beauty unicorn with a pointed horn flew infont of T.K.  
  
"What works?!!...I'm a..a..unimon, h..how is that possible" Unimon stuttered.  
  
"With this program I uploaded into my digivice, well with the help of Izzy of course, not only you  
can digivolve in the areas that has control spires" T.K pause with great excitement and pointed   
toward the black tower 100 meters away from them. " You can even digivolve in to either, Data,  
vacine, or virus but virus is totally out of the picture..Isn't it great?"  
  
"YEAHH!!!.." Unimon shouted out loud "Now I can finally show v-mon who's the boss"  
  
"But..with the other champion forms you can't go Ultimate, so when the big time comes, you are   
going to have to stick with being an angel.." T.K said and smile at Unimon who devolve into   
Patamon. With a sudden turn T.K look back to see.....Mimi?  
  
"Mimi?" T.K asked in sudden surprise.  
  
"T.K?" the girl ran up to him, and hugged him to death "Takeru!!!"  
  
"Hey Mimi, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" T.K asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I just came back from America for a three days so..I came to take a look around" Mimi said  
as she observe very detail of the DW."It looked the same to me..well other then that control spire..  
So what are you doing here?"   
  
"Well..Patamon and I woke up really early today..so I though it'll be fun just to be here and take out  
some spire while we're at it" He said smiling down at her. Even though Mimi was tall, T.K had a few   
inches advantage.  
  
"Oh man look at you..you have grown so much, I could barely recognized you" Mimi said while T.K  
was blushing from embarrassment.  
  
"Umm..Thanks, you look great to, especially your pink hair" he said smiling as usual.  
  
"I didn't know you can sweet talk" Mimi gigled while blushing lightly.  
  
"OH that, I learn when I started to date Kari...oh man, I completely forgot...what time is it?" T.K   
paniced.  
  
"Ummm, it only 7:10 am, relax you have more than enough time to get back before school starts...  
And I worry about your girlfriend she'll wait for you" Mimi said with a grin.  
  
"Hey, why don't you, Patamon and I walk with you till we head back, is that okay with you Pata?"   
T.K asked.  
  
Patamon just nodded, still stunned by his new abilities.  
  
"What's wrong Patamon?" Mimi asked in concern  
  
"Ohh, It's just this, ready to take that spire down Patamon?" T.K asked with excitement.  
  
"Yeah!!" Patamon sprang up in joy, "Patamon digivolve to......Centarumon"  
  
"WHAT???!!! CENTARUMON?? H..How is that possible" Mimi yelled in fright as she hugged   
T.K's arm close. After the battle she and Izzy had it might be a little frightening.  
  
"It's okay Meems, that's just Patamon in his Data for" T.K calm Mimi down and she let go of T.K  
  
"Alright Centarumon, you know what to do" T.K shouted as Centarumon ran in front of the Spire in  
mini seconds. 'Man..he is fast'  
  
"It's time for some fun!! Solar ray" with one beam the the entire spire was destroyed into data bits,  
"they don't make spires like they use to"  
  
"Alright lets get moving, I hate to disapoint my love for having to wait for me" T.K said and they all   
walked down to the nearest T.V.   
  
As they came near a lake, two figures were sitting next to each other coming closer into a kiss and   
finally their lips met into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Hey Takeru, who do you think they are?" Mimi asked as she turn to the now tearfull T.K who   
looked at the couple who were making out like crazy. "T.K what's wrong?" Mimi asked with   
concern as she saw the eyes of hurt and painfulness daggered at the couple.  
  
"N..nothing really...haha..Its just that the couple seem to be Davis and.......K..Kari" T.K whisper   
quietly as he looked down to his feet and a single tear ran down his cheek.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Patamon asked his master, and T.K just nodded still looking down.  
  
"I..I love you Davis" Kari said as she broke to the kiss. Those words were surpose to be said to  
someone else but to her it doesn't matter now as long as she gets what she wants she was going to   
do it.  
  
"Let me have her Takeru, Let me take her down..she doesn't deserve you" Mimi gritted her teeth as  
she roled up her pick shirt sleeve.  
  
"No, it's okay Mimi, she has made her decision, and I respect her for that...In the end, I'm going to   
be the one who has to walk away..." he trail off trying his best not to cry, and kept his promise to  
Matt that he will never cry again. "I'm leaving..." he said and turn and gave her a sad smile.  
  
"Not without me you don't" Mimi said as she took his hand into her's and gave him a gentle smile.  
'And I though they would be together forever, I'm going to get you for this Kari...Kissing Davis, and  
saying you love him is one thing, but never..ever..hurt my sweet, and innocent Takeru!!'  
  
  
~~~~~In the dark side of the Digital world~~~~  
  
"Hahaha, I am free at last, and now the carrier of Light and Hope shall pay for messing with the   
Demon king....Hahaha" evil red eye digimon laugh..umm...evilly.  
  
~~~~~ After School~~~~~  
  
"Oh hey T.K, Kari was look for you, are you going to the Digital world?" Cody asked as they   
headed to their lockers.  
  
"Oh, umm no...I already did my shift this morning so, I was hoping to get back home early my mom  
said she needed to talk to me and it's important." T.K said with his eyes glued to the floor as he  
gather his books.  
  
"Umm, okay...I'll tell Patamon to wait for you outside and the others that you won't be there." Cody  
said and ran down the hall.  
  
  
~~~~Computer room~~~~  
  
"Hey Kari, do you think they figure it out?" Davis whisper to Kari so Yolie won't hear him.  
  
"What the fact that, I'm cheating on T.K or the fact that I used him to get to you?" she smile [I don't  
know why?]  
  
"Well..um in that case both" Davis replied taking a seat next to him.  
  
"That will be impossible" she said and gigled.  
  
"I guess you're right.." just then Cody enter the the room.  
  
"Hey Cody!!" every one greeted him. Cody looked for Patamon to see him sitting miserbly by   
Gatomon.  
  
"Oh hey guys, umm...Patamon, T.K is waiting for you in front gate, he said that he has to get home   
early so he won't be coming to the digital world with us...and besides I think you can take a rest   
from this morning" Cody said as he made his way to Patamon. "What's with T.K?" Cody whisper.  
  
"Oh, nothing" Patamon replied and sneak out the window to T.K who was standing outside.  
  
"Hey T.K!!" Kari wave and gave him her best smile to hide her cuel self inside. But she smile began  
to fad as T.K looked at her and just walk away. 'What's with him?'  
  
As T.K walk home, his thoughts were on the image of Kari his girlfriend and bestfriend who he   
though would never do anything like this to him, but now...he was wrong. Without know where  
he was heading, T.K bump into someone.  
  
With a quick snapped back to the pressent he apologized to the girl he hit and picked up her book  
with out looking at her in the face.  
  
"Oh it's okay Takeru" the girl said.  
  
"Mimi!!" Takeru picked up the books and hand it to her and gave her a quick hug." Where are you   
going with those books" pointing to five books she was carrying.  
  
"Oh these I bought so I have something to read on the plane..any way are you coming to see me   
leave? the flight is change for tommorow sadly because of the weather." she looked down.  
  
"Of course I'll come." he said and sadly smile. Without Mimi, who could he turn to, his bother would  
sided with Tai and Sora who sided with Kari, its one big web and everyone is connected some how.  
  
"You promise?" Mimi said in her childish voice.  
  
"I promise" taking her pinky in his and shake it. "But now I got to get home before my mom kill me,   
and I mean literary kill me" T.K said with a grin and ran home as he heard the sound of Mimi's   
laughter behind him.  
  
~~~~~TK and his mother's Apartment/house whatever~~~~~~  
  
"Hey mom I'm home" T.K sang as he took his shoe off, and let Patamon out of his back.  
  
"Hello T.K, why don't you come and sit down with me honey" Nancy said as she patted a seat next  
to her on the sofa. [I don't know if that is her real name, but I got that from somewhere, my   
apologies for that writter...don't sue me].  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about mom" T.K said as he took a seat next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to do this to you T.K, but..." she pause and looked down with a glisp of sadness   
and continue "I have new job in America, it seems that the job here barely pay much, and I have no  
time to be with you at all. But the new job in America is totally different, I'll be a vice pressident of  
the Ney York time magazine company....The only thing now is, I need you to come with me.."  
  
"I...I'll go" T.K said with a sad smile on his face. With the greatest consideration, he decided to have  
his mom fullfill her dream, even if it means that he has to leave everything he knew behid. The fact  
that he had to go to some place knew always frighten him, not because he doesn't know English,   
which he could do every well in, but the fact of meeting different people always scare him.  
  
"Thank you T.K, I know you are giving up everything you know just to help your mother out, I just  
what you to know I'll love you no matter what you decide to stay or not I'll be with you" she  
said quietly as tears well up in her eyes, tears of happiness 'I'm the luckiest mother in the world to  
have a son like him' with that she hug him tightly.  
  
"I'll do it mom, I'll go to America with you" T.K whisper while in his mother's embrace.  
  
  
*************  
  
Continue!!!!!  
  
Sorry about all mistakes in grammar or spelling...  
  
To the people who love Kari, I didn't mean to make her so....Evil..  
And to the people who can't get enough of Takari,   
  
PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! Read and Review, I'll get the chapter going pretty fast so   
don't worry.  
  
THANKS!!! 


	2. Departure and Arrival

I still don't own Digimon or anything relate to it...I wonder why?  
  
Big Wolf: Oh..umm, hi everyone (turning to the angry mob of Takari's fan)  
Takeru & Kari: You're dead!! (fans jump up on the stage)  
Big Wolf: Ahh, How come this didn't happen to Robster80? (running for his life)  
Takeru: because we like him  
Kari: Yeah...now we'll give you five second head start...starting NOW!!!  
Big Wolf: I'M SORRY!!!!!!......  
  
***********  
  
Departure and Arrival  
  
~~~~~Kari's Apartment/House, [Whatever]~~~~~  
  
'I think I should call T.K today, he seem a little..upset about something [duh..]. I still don't know why  
he is avoiding me lately...We're going out, oh wait..why am I even care, that means more time I can  
spend with Davis. Who would have thought me and Davis would fall in love [Daikari's fan.?...]. I'll  
just call him anyway' Kari though long and hard what to say to T.K so he doesn't about Davis and   
her.  
  
RING RING RING!!![ I hate those annoying sound..oh sorry]  
  
"Hello?" Tai pick up the phone and put to his ear.  
  
"Hey Tai, is Kari there?" the voice on the other line replied.  
  
"Yolie?" Tai asked  
  
"Yeah, now will you please give Kari the phone so I can talk to her?" Yolie said in annoyance.  
  
"Okay...just want to talk to people but they never want to talk to you" Tai whisper under his breath  
"KARI, PHONE!!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Hello?" Kari pick up another phone in her room, both hoping it would be T.K, and the other would  
be Davis.  
  
"Hey Kari, did you hear about T.K?" Yolie said a little sad.  
  
"No, what about T.K?" Kari asked with a glimsp of worried.  
  
"You mean he didn't tell you?" Yolie said in shock.  
  
"No, what?" Kari asked as anger rose.  
  
"I can't believe he would do this...well he's leaving to America, in about 2 hours" Yolie estimated   
looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Oh no....Wait isn't Mimi leaving at that time too?" Kari asked as she was both filled with excitement  
and sadness at the same time.  
  
"Yeah..but I don't know if she is going on the same plane as T.K is" Yolie said slowly noticing that  
Kari seem a little excited about this "Umm...Kari, is there something wrong?"  
  
"No.." Kari replied plainly. "Why??"  
  
"umm, I though you would be screaming and running to get ready to go over the Airport or   
something?" Yolie asked noticing a slight hint of suspicion.   
  
"Oh..um..yeah..hehe..I'll meet you there in an hour..bye" Kari hang up. 'Is that why he has been   
avoiding me, oh well, I'll ask him at the Airport.'  
  
~~~~The Airport, half an hour after the phone call~~~~  
  
Takeru POV.  
  
"Hello sir may, how may I help you?" the nice lady around 19 asked me.  
  
"I have reserve tickets to New York under Takaishi" I annouced and glance over to his mom   
who was still typing away in her laptop.  
  
"Yes Sir, okay..here are you two tickets in the Business class, if there is no room there we might  
have to move you up to the First class, is that okay with you sir" the lady said with a smile.  
  
"Sure thing, thanks" I wave, and walk back to his mother.  
  
"How was it dear?" asked without even have to look up.  
  
"It's okay, it's not first class, but hey I'm not complaining" I said trying to cheer himself up and   
giving mom a fake smile as she look up. "We have about...an hour and fifteen minutes, I have to  
go see where Mimi is, are you going to be okay mom?"   
  
"Yes dear, I'll be alright. Go to your friends. I'll wait here to board the plane" mom replied and went   
back to her work.  
  
I turn around and walk around a little while, well...30 minutes to be exact, I finally found what I was  
looking for. Mimi was standing with her parents and the old taxi driver with three havy backs.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but these bags are too havy for me to carry" the man plead trying to lift up the bag.  
With a light chuckle I walked over to the poor man and Mimi.  
  
"Need a hand" I asked with a grin.  
  
"TAKERU!!" Mimi scream and hugged me. "where's Patamon"  
  
"Hey Meems, he's in the D.W, I said I'll come pick him up later. Anyway I couldn't help hearing   
you guys might needed help" I said with smile sadly a the poor guy.  
  
"Yeah sure kid, if you can help me with these bags I'll gladly give you part of the money" the man   
said again trying to lift the bags but no use.  
  
"I don't need any money" I said and lift two of the bags in right hand the other in my left.  
  
"How the heck did you do that?" Mimi's parent and the taxi man looked in amazement.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, where are these bags going?" I asked turning to Mimi.  
  
"Oh, we have to take it to the front desk" Mimi explain and dragged me off.  
  
"Oh, hello again" the nice lady said with a smile at me "How may I help you this time?"  
  
"umm..Hi, can I please have three first class ticket to New York?" Mimi asked with a smile. At that  
point I was a little stunned.  
  
"What!!" I yelled in surprise.  
  
"umm, what's what?" Mimi asked in confusion.  
  
"y..you're going to New York?" I asked  
  
"Yeah..what I can't go to New York when I want to?" Mimi asked in annoyance.  
  
"N.no, it's just that I be going to New York too that all" I said with a smile.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Mimi yelled in surprised and jumped on to me.  
  
"Okay...Sure I'll get your tickets...let see," the lady pause and look into the computer "Okay, here   
it is three tickets for the first class...And are those you bags?"   
  
"Yes it is" Mimi said after pulling herself apart from me, slightly blushing which I have no idea why.  
"I don't believe this, which plane are you taking?" she asked as I hand the bags over to the lady  
carefully.  
  
"Well my guess is the same one you're taking, but we're in the business class" I replied looking   
around the room and stop as the nine figure stood out of the rest of the crowd with sad smile on   
their face except well of course Davis.  
  
"It seems we have to say good bye" I said sadly looking over to Mimi. 'How am I going to say  
good bye to Kari when I don't even want to look at her...Oh well I'm going to have to confront her  
one day or another"  
  
"It'll okay Takeru," Mimi said with a pat on his shoulder "And just give me a word and I'll pound  
both of them into the ground for you" she smile up at him as they walk over to the group.  
  
"As much as I like you to pound Davis, I don't think I can hurt Kari....Anyway, if that's what she   
wants, I like her to be happy" I said as tears began to cover my eyes but I blink it away.  
  
"You have too big of a heart of your own good Takeru" Mimi said with another sad smile as we   
came in front of all our friends.  
  
"I really want to thanks everyone of you...*sniff*...for coming to see me go, I'm sorry I didn't spend  
my one day with everyone of you...*sniff*...oh I'll miss you guys so much" Mimi said as she went to  
hugged the Sora which made the other nine kids begins the group hugged.  
  
"we'll all miss you two Mimi..*sniff*...." Sora said as she began to cry.  
  
"Oh come on guys she will be coming back soon" Matt said looking to his brother "Besides her I  
know T.K will miss you guys too" he sadly look at his brother.  
  
"What do you mean Matt?" Tai asked as the other digidestined looked at me.  
  
"Well I'm leaving to New York with my mom, she has a new job and she wants me to come with  
her...so I agreed" I said sadly and looked down. "I'll miss you guys the most, and take care of   
yourselves while I'm not around, and remember...I'll always be your hope" I said looking at   
everyone in the eyes and a small smile on my lips.  
  
"Aww T.K," Sora said as she hugged me and the other patted me on the back saying they would   
miss me. The only two people I havn't seen was Davis and Kari. I easily pulled out of the hugged   
and the big circle and walked over to Kari, who had a mixed feeling face and Davis who was   
smiling like a crazy man.  
  
"I wanted you two to know..." I paused and looked up as a tear slide down my cheek."...that..I..I   
know what's going on between you two, and I just want you two to be happy" with that I turned   
away.  
  
"Don't T.K" Kari barely whisper but I could still hear her.  
  
"Don't what Kari? Don't go...Oh I'm sorry Kari, you made you choice, now it's my turn..and I   
chose to walk away from your life and never..ever wish to return, but if I must so be it..but don't   
think I will forgive you that easily..." I glance over my shoulder and walked away from the girl I  
always though I love the most but now it all change....  
  
"All passenger on fight 11287 to New York please report to the front desk we are now boarding"  
  
"Hey Mimi, I think we better go" I said sadly turning to Mimi.  
  
"It's be okay Takeru" Mimi said taking my hand and smile.  
  
"Yeah..but how do I know if I pick the right choice or not" I said look to the floor as they made   
their to our parents who were talking happily next to each other.  
  
"All I know is that you did what was in your heart, right?" Mimi said   
  
"Yeah..Thanks Meems" I said with a small smile and look at my hands.  
  
"oh sorry" Mimi said with a blush and let go of my hand.  
  
"It's okay" I said and turn to my mom, "Hey mom, what were you guys talking about"  
  
"Oh just a few things" she said with a smile and turn to Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa, "Isn't that right  
guys"  
  
"Yup, just this and that" Mr. Tachikawa said smile innocently at his daughter, and look at me.  
"We better head off on the plane, come son" he said and push me and everyone forward.  
  
When the lady finally brought us to our seat someone was already sitting in it.   
  
"Oh I'm very sorry, mam, sir..But we are going to have you go to the First class area due to the   
seating arrangement...Will that be okay?" the Pilot who just came out and saw us standing there.  
  
With a nod my mom and I walked over to the private section of the plane. The place was much,  
much better than the any of the other sections of the plane. The seats has more room, there was   
pirvate bathroom, and not to mention the big screen T.V.  
  
"Hey T.K, why don't you go sit with you friend over there and I'll go sit with   
Mr., and Mrs.Tachikawa?" Shesuggested with a smile.  
  
"Sure mom" I said with confusion and turn away.  
  
"Oh wait" she called out, and I turn back to her " Just behave yourself around her will ya" she said  
slyly, and grin at her son and walk to her friends.  
  
"Huh?..what was that about?" I asked my self as I made my way to Mimi silently and grapped her   
shoulder as she let out a small yelp.  
  
"Oh T.K! you startled me to death." She playfully slapped me in the arm as I sat next to her. 'These  
seats for some unknown reason had no arm rest, well I guess it gives more space.'   
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya....hahaha..but you should have seen that look on your face, it was   
so....hahaha...funny" I laugh as the image of frighten Mimi yelp, but stop immediately when I look  
at the glaring Mimi.  
  
"Humph....I see you're feeling better, and I'm happy that I help out" she said and faced forward in   
her angry look.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Meems..I didn't mean to laugh at you like that...I um..was laughting with you..you  
know HaHa" I went on my knee which the place has more than enough room to do, and gave her   
the pleading eyes, and one of my charming smile.  
  
"Get off your knees Takeru, someone might think you're...." Mimi was cut off when the co-pilot   
came into the room.  
  
"Just say Yes" he whisper with a smile.  
  
"....." Mimi turn, and for some reason she was red.  
  
"Are you okay Mimi? I didn't upset you again did I?" I asked with concerned.  
  
"Oh no, no!! umm Just get off your knees I forgive you" she said pulled me up.  
  
"So umm, what was that co-pilot talking about?" I asked cluelessly.  
  
"Oh umm...n..nothing" she stuttered turning red again.  
  
"Okay, but why is your face so red all of the sudden?" I asked touching her cheek with the back of  
my hand gently. As an instant of my touch, Mimi nose began to bleed, I hear someone laugh but  
it wasn't any of my concern. All I could think of was if Mimi is alright or not. With a quick pull  
I took out my white and green hangerchiff [god knows if I spell it right] and gave it to her.   
"Are you alright?" I asked looking to her eyes.  
  
"Yeah..just a small nose bleed....Thank" she wipe the blood away with the small hangerchiff "I guess  
you don't want this anymore right?"   
  
"You can keep it, to remind you to keep in touch when we go separate ways" I said with a smile.  
  
"umm...Thanks Takeru" she said folding the hangerchiff and put it in her bag and look up at me and  
smile. "So what are you going to be doing first Takeru?"  
  
"Well, I'll probably enlist for the closest school, so I can go to school the next day, and then I'll  
try to unpack my things and go to sleep" I said and rest my head on the comfy seat.  
  
"You are no fun Takeru," she began" the first day I was at America, I did nothing but go to the   
mall, and meet new people....well most of them were guys who were drooling all over me....   
Now that's what I call fun."  
  
"I don't know...I guess it might be fun to take a look around, but shopping never came to me, I  
guess it might be fun." I said look up at the ceiling.  
  
"Of course it's fun..*yawn*...anyway, I'm going to sleep..night" she said and rest her head on the  
seat.  
  
"I'll take a nap too, night" I said and closed my eyes.  
  
  
~~~~~~6 hours, imagine it to be at night~~~~  
  
Author POV  
  
The mid night stars shined through the window as the two digidestined sleep unconsiously moved  
closer to each other. T.K who had brought his arm around Mimi who had her head on his chest   
and shoulder was sleeping soundlessly.   
  
'Oh what time is it' Mimi slightly awoken by the sound of silent gigling for the people in the back   
of them. Then finally she realized where she was she let out a silent yelp, but didn't pull away.   
Something inside of her told her to stay in T.K's embrace and never to leave.  
  
'What is wrong with me?, I blush when I see him, and I even had a nose bleed, I never acted like  
this before...Well if it wasn't for that innocent, handsome, and angel-look alike face, I wouldn't be  
such a mess. But then again, just the though that he cares makes my knees go weak, and my  
heart pound like crazy' Mimi smile inwardly as she brush a lock of his golden hair that had cover his  
eyes away. 'I'll do anything to see those eyes again...Wait, What??...A..am..I falling for Taker' her  
thoughts stopped as Takeru open his eyes and she jumped away.  
  
"Hey Meems, what time is it?" T.K asked as his mind began to awaken.  
  
"Oh, umm, time? oh time, yes, um its 11:32 pm. You better umm, go back to sleep" she stuttered  
nerviously, 'Oh god, I hope he didn't see what I did'  
  
"Oh okay, night" he said with a smile and went back to sleep.  
  
'He'll never notice, and if he did I make up an excuse, but now I feel I must be in his embrace and   
feel him against me again..*sigh*..what have you done to me Takeru' with that though Mimi, slowly  
place her head on to his chest again and place her one arm around his shoulder and breath in his  
scent. With a smile she went back to sleep...  
  
  
~~~~New York airport station, day time- 10:30~~~~  
  
"We have now landed in New York airport, Welcome to America and thank you for flying flight   
11287 we hope you had a great time." said the intercom.  
  
"Oh man...yawn...that was the longest nap I ever took" T.K yawn and tried to get up but was hold   
back by someone on his chest. "Hey Mimi, you can get off my chest now, we're leaving"   
  
"Oh..yawn..sorry" Mimi got up slowly and sleeply walk over to her parent but fell into T.K's arm.  
"Thank Takeru" she said blushing.  
  
"That's alright, now let's get out of here" with that he took her hand and lead her to their parents who   
was standing by the door.  
  
"Hey T.K, did you have a good night rest." his mother asked turning away from the Tachikawa.  
  
"Yes mom, most of the time when Meems here wasn't snoring on my chest" T.K said teasingly.  
  
"I do not" Mimi said giving T.K a smack on the arm.  
  
"Now play nice Mimi dear, you won't want to hurt our new next door neighbor do you?" her mom   
said with a smile as her father and my mom laugh seeing how we reacted.  
  
"Well this is going to be fun won't it Mimi?" T.K asked smiling at her.  
  
"What are you talking about, this will be awesome. I'll able to show you around and have some fun   
for a change." Mimi said excitedly and dragged T.K out of the airport station when their got our   
bags, and enter a limo that was suppose to pick them all up.  
  
In about an hour or two the limo stopped between two mansion. One was mostly light pink, and   
the other was light blue, but both were basically the same size. The space in between the two houses  
was just a big garden, and green grass. There were no fence in between so the larg amount of land   
were share.  
  
"Whoa...Am we in the right place mom?" T.K asked not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"This is it dear, the blue house is ours, and the light pink would be the Tachikawa." said his mom with  
a grin on her face.  
  
"Well, anyway we'll be having a party tonight...and we won't mind if you and T.K would come too,   
Nace" Mrs.Tachikawa said smiling.  
  
"Sure thing, I'll send T.K over to help you after we finish unpacking" Nacy said and wave good bye,  
then dragged the stunned T.K along.  
  
"What do you think off her son honey?" Mr. Tachikawa said turning to his wife.  
  
"Well, I really think he is amazingly cute, handsome, strong, and talented at the same time...I heard  
alot of things from his mom, like he a great soccer and basketball player, and also a great singer too."  
Mrs. Tachikawa replied and turn to the Mimi who was blushing. " what you thinking about Mimi   
dear?"  
  
"Oh, umm..nothing, I just,..umm gotta go get ready see ya!" Mimi flushed and ran inside the house.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Mr. Tachikawa asked his wife, slipping his arms around her waist.  
  
"The same thing that happen to me when I met you" she simply answer and walked away from her  
confused husband.  
  
'And what the heck would that be?' he though and walk inside '...wait a minute, it's not what I think it  
is..is it?..Well as long as Mimi loves the guy, it's alright with me...'  
  
"Mom!! Dad!!, I'm going over Takeru and help him out unpack!!!" Mimi shouted and walked out the  
door.  
  
"I knew it, our daughter is in love" Mr. Tachikawa said to his wife dreamingly.  
  
"I just hope she is as lucky as I am" Mrs. Tachikawa said and kissed her husband, "Now lets get  
ready for the part"  
  
"Sure thing sugar" he replied.  
  
~~~~T.K's~~~  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"I'll get it!!" Nacy shouted and ran to open the door. "Oh hi Mimi, how can I help you?"  
  
"Oh hi Mrs. Takaishi" Mimi said cheerfully.   
  
"You don't have to be so formal, just call me Nacy it's okay." Nacy said with a smile stepping back  
letting Mimi in.  
  
"Okay Mrs..I mean Nacy, I just came to help T.K get unpack, so we could go have some fun..he   
seem a little upset about his ex-girlfriend so I here to cheer him up a little." Mimi replied stepping   
inside.  
  
"Oh that nice of you, I heard what happen..anyway, T.K's room is up stair, and second door on the  
right."   
  
"Thanks" Mimi said and jogged up to T.K's room.  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Come in..*sniff*.." T.K said quietly wiping his tears away from the photos he hold in his hand, and  
turn to the door, "Oh hi Mimi" he said sadly giving Mimi a fake small smile covering his sadness.  
  
"Oh Takeru, are you okay?" Mimi whisper and down on the bed next to him, and looked down on  
the picture of T.K and Kari had together smiling happily.  
  
"Just rememering the old times that's all, I'll be okay..what are you doing here anyway?" he said   
collaspe on his bed and close his eyes.  
  
"Just came here to cheer you up and help you out with the unpacking cause my is already done  
by my maids."   
  
"Oh Thanks, you don't have to do that cause I'm done with the unpacking already..." T.K looked up.  
  
"Oh.." Mimi said disappointedly  
  
"..But I do need to go shoping for some more new clothe, would you like to accompany me,   
princess" T.K said offering his hand.  
  
"I'll be delighted to accompany you my prince" Mimi smile and give her is hand.  
  
"I'll tell mom that we're going to shoping, if you want to use the phone to tell your parents go a head,  
I'll meet you down stair" T.K said and rushed down the stair.  
  
'This is going to be so much fun' Mimi though, and began to daydream as she walked down stair.  
  
"Did you tell your parents?" T.K asked breaking Mimi's daydream.  
  
"Umm..oh no I don't have to, they know where I usually go to, its okay."  
  
"Alright then, the cab is outside, where do we go?" T.K said opening the door for Mimi.  
  
"Thank you, well there's a mall that I always go to, after we shop we might want to check out the  
movies, and then we can come back and get ready for the party." Mimi suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let go!" T.K said excitedly and jump into the cap with Mimi.  
  
  
*********  
CONTINUE!!!  
  
Sorry people, the chapter is getting a little to long so I'm taking a break, I'll write the shoping thing  
and the movie, and the party on the next chapter..just keep on reading.  
  
Thanks!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Midnight Kiss

I Do Not own Digimon or anything relate to it...*whisper*but it doen't mean I don't want to..  
  
Big Wolf: I hope you kinda like the other two chapter cause this story is going to be pretty long  
and there are going to be several sequels to it if I can remember...any way enjoy..  
  
Again I'm sorry about the Takari's fan, I make it up to you by making a Takora story..*HAHAHA*  
  
T.K: Oh no you wouldn't *jumping up no to the stage carrying a metal bat in his hand* not after  
I'm through with you.  
Big Wolf: I know you not going to hurt me T.K...*smiling brightly*  
T.K: Oh no, I'M not, but Kari will.  
Kari: Oh Yeah...  
Big Wolf: oh momy...*running*...sorry!!  
  
  
**************  
  
The Midnight Kiss  
~~~~The Mall~~~~  
  
"That will be $12.95, sir" the cab driver said without turning his head.  
  
"Here you go" T.K was about to hand the man the money when Mimi.  
  
"I'll oay for it Takeru," said Mimi and she almost hand the money to the cab driver when T.K grab  
her hand.  
  
"Oh nooo you don't, I'll pay" T.K push his hand for ward and almost reached the cab driver when   
Mimi grab his hand which made her slightly blushed.  
  
"No T.K I'll pay,"   
  
"Hey! Some body going to have to pay me! I don't care who pays as long as I'm paid, so just let  
your boyfriend pay me already will ya!" the cab driver look a little piss at T.K who was stunned by  
the title the cab driver had given him, and took T.K's money. "Now ya'all get out off here before I  
charge ya for wasting my time"  
  
"You can't talk to me like that!!" Mimi yell as the heat travel from her neck to her face from anger   
and embarrassment, 'No one talk to me like that and get away with it'  
  
"Come Mimi, I don't think he really meant it...I don't want to make problem on my first day in   
America, so come on, I promise you, you can pay for the next ride," T.K tugged Mimi's bare arm.  
  
"Okay,.." turning to the cab with a death glar,"you are lucky T.K save your ass mister, or I would   
have your licence away in a blink of an eye...you got that!?"  
  
"ye.yes Ma..Mam" the cab driver shudder without looking at Mimi in the eye.  
  
"Let go Takeru" she smile at T.K and stepped out of the cab and enter the gigantic building.  
  
"Nice one Meems" T.K turn to Mimi and smile brightly at her.  
  
"Thanks..hhehe" she blushed which still makes T.K puzzled over.  
  
"So...where to first?" TKasked looking a head.  
  
"well I want you to meet some of my friends, we usually come here pretty and we always meet at the  
same spot."  
  
"sounds great since you're the only person I know in America...and I would love to get to know   
them" TK said cheerfully.  
  
"Let's go" Mimi pulled T.K along as she headed to the food court. 'Oh god, he is so cute, and he   
also have some huge, and muscular arms I can wait to be in those strong arm!...wait what am I   
thinking T.K is almost about 2 years younger than I am, I can't possibly falling in...' Shaking her  
the last word in her head away as they finally got to the food court where a group off Mimi's friend  
waving at her.  
  
"Hey Mimi" the 2 girls yelled out to her as she and T.K who was behind her the whole time finally   
got close to the group.  
  
"Hi guys, you miss me?" Mimi asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course, did you us?" a girl from the group asked.  
  
"Of course I miss you, why did you think I bother to come back" Mimi gigled and turning back to   
T.K who seem to be attracting a lot of girls of every age which he hasn't know it yet or he is just   
keeping his cool. "Oh, I want you guys to meet Takeru or TK, he's a friend of mind from Japan and  
he just moved here."  
  
"Hello handsome, and nice to meet you" said the girl with blond hair, green eyes, couple of inches  
shorter than TK, and has a pretty nice figure."I'm Madison, but you can call me what ever you like"  
grabbing TK's hand in her which made Mimi fuming by the minute.   
  
"Umm..sure Madison" taking his hands out of her deadly grip.  
  
"And I'm Marisa, don't mind Madison, she gets like that everytime she meets..." Marisa finally turned  
away from her magazine to take a look at TK and open her jaw as far as it can go and then finished  
her sentence in a whisper "...fine, muscular, great body, sexy guys like you"  
  
"...umm...thanks" TK turn to look at the angery Mimi, "are you okay Meems?"  
  
"um, what?..oh I'm okay, but these guys better get their acts together" Mimi glar at the Marisa, who   
backed away and turned to Madison who just stared dreamily at TK.  
  
"Oh that's okay Meems...now do you want to eat first or shop?" he smile.  
  
"What a great smile" Marisa whisper dreamingly to Madison.  
  
"Well..we could shop first since Marisa and Madison has already ate and I'm not very hungery right  
now, what do you think Takeru?" Mimi said turning to the smiling TK but inside he was really hurt   
but only wish to hide it.  
  
"Okay," T.K said turning to Madison and Marisa " what do you guys think"  
  
"We'll go anywhere you like to go...oh wait, what time is it, Mimi?" Madison asked finally snapping  
out of her daydream.  
  
"About 1:34, why?" Mimi turning away from her watch.  
  
"Oh sh**, we were suppose to get home early so we can get ready for your party tonight, bye Mimi,  
come on Marisa." Madison draged her other friend with her. "Bye, TK, be sure to come to the   
partyyy!...."  
  
"so what do you think?" Mimi sweatdrop turning away from her friends that had just ran off.  
  
"umm..well, I guess they're okay..just a little..well..obssesive that's all, other than that they're okay"  
  
"Oh thanks, I think" Mimi looking around if she could find anymore friends "Anyway, you'll meet   
more of my friend tonight, we'll have a small sleep over and there some guys there I like you to meet,  
most are girls but tought, as for now lets go SHOPPING!!"  
  
With that Mimi dragged TK into every stores they came to, and tried on million of clothes they see.  
When they finally got tired which mostly was TK who what carrying a mountain of boxes and bags  
in his arms they finally walked out of the mall but walked back in after they send their bags and boxes  
of clothes back home with a cab.  
  
"Are you ready for a movie Takeru?" Mimi asked as they walked into the fairly big and also clean   
theater.  
  
"yeah, but waht movie did you have in mind"  
  
"Since you're new here your pick" Mimi said and pointed to the board listed with the movie that   
was playing.  
  
"Okay, lets see..'What are you doing with my girlfriend' is totally out of the question, and 'My brother  
is going out with my ex-girlfriend' is of the list, there is only one left, which would be 'The Return of   
the Dead2', that sounds cool." he turn to the shivering Mimi who was bitting her lips not to sceam.  
"Are you okay Meems?"  
  
"y..y..yeah!, I totally fine..great movie, seen first and it was great *whisper to herself* so great it gave  
me nightmare for 3 weeks" she felt her knee shaking  
  
"Well lets go!, this movie would sure get my mind of off Kari for sure" with that he took Mimi's hand  
and paid for the ticket and some snack and went in.  
  
~~~~2 hours of screaming later~~~  
  
"Now that was hilarious..hahha.." TK burst into laughter as everyone walks out of the theater frighten  
out of their wits.  
  
"No it wasn't, I screaming my head of in their" Mimi shiver as they walked out of the mall. [I didn't   
mention she was wearing tank tops and short skirts]  
  
"Oh sorry Mimi..haha...I didn't mean to laugh at ya," he said as he wrapped his arms around her to  
keep her warm.  
  
"Thanks" she looked up and blush madly, 'Oh god, I can actually feel his hard chest against my arm.  
He can be so caring, that it make it so hard to not forgive him.'  
  
"Now lets get back home, I have to get my mom to drive me to the school so I can register in my  
new school, and you, princess, can go home and get ready for the party" T.K and pulled the blushing  
Mimi into the cab.  
  
  
~~~~ After Mimi was dropped of and TK went to the School~~~  
  
"Hello Principal Kent" T.K smile and shook his hand.  
  
"Hello TK, I have just finished looking over your files, and looking at you test scores you..um..  
completed...umm..30 mins ago" he said staring at the file in front of his face.  
  
"Oh man, I known I should have finished it sooner but, I kinda went over it 3 time to check for   
mistakes I sorry if I took too long" T.K explain hoping his test scores are okay.  
  
"Oh no TK, it's completely okay..*mutter*...for a test that suppose to be done in three hours its   
totally okay.."  
  
"What was that?" TK asked   
  
"Oh no nothing, anyway, you did an extemely excellent job, that I am here by boosting up two   
whole grades"  
  
"Whoa, you mean I'm skipping 2 grades!?" TK asked in excitement.  
  
"Yup, for someone who can finish a 3 hour test and gets a 100% on it, it the least I can do" Kent   
stood up and violently shock TK's hand 'He'll be the best student our school has recieved from god  
and I'll make sure he doesn't leave until he gets into the best school there is to offer'  
  
"Well good bye sir, I'll met you tomorrow?" TK said as he yank his hand away.  
  
"Oh yes, yes, I'll asign Mimi to give you a tour, see ya" he sat back down on his seat wiping his   
forhead.  
  
"Thank sir," TK smile 'great I'll surpise Mimi tomorrow,'  
  
~~~~Mean while at the Tachikawa's~~~~  
  
"Mimi dear is everything ready, I heard that TK, and your friends are coming over soon"   
Mrs. Tachikawa said loudly.  
  
"Yes mama, the Jeffery (the servant) and the rest of the maid had finished cleaning up, and prepare  
everything," Mimi said as she walk to her mom at the door where she open the door to let their   
close relatives and friends in. "I'll be upstair mom" Mimi said as she wave to everyone and walked  
upstair.  
  
"Okay dear, I'll just tell TK that you're not interested to greed him inside, I think he'll understand" her  
said as she turn to the open door, "Sorry TK, but Mimi doesn't want you to come inside so you're   
going to have to wait"  
  
"WHAT???" Mimi yelled at the top of her lung until the entire house shook "No mom, TK don't go"  
When Mimi reached the door there was no one but her mom who was cracking up.  
  
"You though I really..haha..that TK..haha..here.." Mimi's mother cracked up, as she desperately tried   
to catch some air while running away from her angry daughter.  
  
Ding Dong [Make believe it's the door alright]  
  
"You might want to get the door hun" Mrs. Tachikawa said as she went into the kitchen with a grin.  
  
"Ohh hello" Mimi said as she bow to a man in blue suite with his wife. "You must be one of my dad's  
friend, please come in, I'll go get mom." she said and led them to the living room.  
  
"This is a wonderful house, and I love you living room" the woman said as she looked around the   
big living room, complete with fire place and furnitures.  
  
"Thank you, mom will be with you in a minute, please make your self at home." Mimi said and left.  
"Mom, you have your first guest, I'm going to get ready. I have only two hours to get ready."  
  
"Okay dear, when your friends come I'll call you"  
  
"Thanks!" Mimi replied and went to her room to get ready.  
  
~~~~~ DW ~~~~~  
  
"Hey Patamon, do you feel something is a little strange here?" TK asked his digimon partner. After   
coming from the school TK went to the digital world to destroyed some control spires and get  
Patamon.  
  
"Well, it depends what you mean?" Patamon asked back in responds.  
  
"Well, first I notice some more control spires being built up recently, but yet there hasn't been any  
report of digimon being capture, second, I feel something a little off but I don't know what it was..."  
he trail off as he heard some voice in the distance.  
  
"Alright Digmon, another one down!" a voice yelled in excitment.  
  
"Good job, Hawkmon, your the did it" Yolei said as TK came closer to the group. "See, my digimon  
doesn't even have to digivole to take out these spires" she turned to Davis.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Davis yelled back.  
  
"Yeah!" Yolei shouted.   
  
"I see you guys has been busy" TK said as he and Patamon walked closer.  
  
"Hi TK!" Cody and Yolei yelled as they ran over to him with Digmon and Hawkmon.  
  
"Hey TK/TF" Kari and Davis said as they walk up to him with expressionless face.  
  
"Can we join ya?" Patamon asked Digmon and X-vemon.  
  
"Sure!" all the digimon replied with a smile.  
  
"Ready TK" Patamon looked up at TK.  
  
"Lets go" TK said as he put a fake smile on and pulled out his D3.  
  
"He seem to be taking this better than I though" Davis whisper to Kari.  
  
"You don't know him like I do Davis," Kari said, 'under those smile I can see his pain, I wished I   
wasn't the one who caused it'  
  
"Patamon digivolve to....Angelmon"   
  
"What!?..how is that possible, Patamon i..is digivolving, and their are gazillion spires right over his   
head!!" Davis and the others dropped their mouth to the ground!" he turned to Veemon "Come on   
veemon digivolve into X-Veemon right now!"  
  
"Okay" Veemon concentrated "Veemon digivolve to.....*he looked around* forget it" he sigh.  
  
"What happen?" Davis asked.  
  
"I can't see to digivolve, whats it look like!" Veemon replied as he sat on the grass.  
  
"Lets amp it up a step, I have to attend a party" TK smiled paying no heed to others look in   
puzzlement or Veemon's failed attempt.  
  
"Wait who's party are you going to?" Kari asked as she was also getting a little upset at the though  
that he was already having fun after their break up 'wait why do I care, I don't love him..right?'  
  
"oh it's Mimi's party, she and her parent decided to have a party after their trip. She invited some of  
her friends in America, and her parents invited their friends. I don't know how I got invited, but I  
could use it right about now" he said and turn back to his digimon.  
  
"Oh wait, you don't think she invited you because is you know..right?" Kari asked a little worried  
'What is wrong with me, I'm the one in love with Davis here..I don't care if Mimi loves my   
ex-boyfriend....right?'  
  
"Oh no, no..I don't think so" TK looked as he blushed 'Why am I blushing at the though of she...'  
his though were broken by another question from but this time it was from Cody.  
  
"I see you're blushing, I guess you must like her?" it seem to be more of a statement rather then a   
question.  
  
"Well, I did have a crush on her when I was a kid, but I don't know about now..and I don't think I  
ready yet" TK answer as he heard a relief sigh from some one he couldn't tell. He turned back to   
his digimon and nodded.  
  
"Angelmon digivole to MagnaAngelmon..."  
  
"Lets fly," TK said as he jumped on MagnaAngelmon's back and flew through ten control spires and   
using his blade to sliced another twenty in halves. "So much for those, *sigh* they don't use to built  
control spires like they use to..lets get back to the other"  
  
"Okay TK are you going to tell us how you did that?!" Davis asked in anger as he kept trying to   
make Veemon digivolve but nothing happen.  
  
"....Did what?" TK asked calmly, but inside he was ten times angrier than Davis was.  
  
"Did what?...HOW THE HELL DID PATAMON DIGIVOVLE?" Davis screamed as his temper   
rosed higher then before and his eyes were popping out.  
  
"Oh that, easy..." he paused as the other listen closely, "..because he a digmon?.." TK answer with a  
grin.   
  
"Arggg!" Davis was about to jumped at TK when Kari stopped him.  
  
"Come on TK, we're a team..why aren't you telling us?" Kari asked with a tone of sadness.  
  
"Telling you what?.." TK smile and congratulating himself for his fine act.  
  
"Telling us how Patamon digivovle TK" Cody replied calmly.  
  
"Oh that, see what you get when you asked me calmly Davis" TK smile again as he turn to the fuming  
Davis who was being held back by Kari. "Well...you're going to have to ask Izzy 'cause he was the   
one who started this entire project" he glanced at his watch " oh great, sorry guy but I have to go to  
Mimi's party...hope you have better luck asking Izzy" he waved at the group who were staring at him  
and sweatdrop.  
  
"How did I do Patamon?" TK asked his digimon as they made their way back to the TV nearby.  
  
"I though you did great, but how long do you think of keeping it from them. I mean it might be useful  
to them later on ya know." Patamon floated to the top and rested on TK's white hat.  
  
"Don't worry, I already send the blue print of the project to Izzy, it wouldn't be long until he gets it   
online...*sigh*" TK looked down at his D3.  
  
"What's wrong TK?"   
  
"Oh nothing, its just that...eversince me and Kari..well you know what I mean. I haven't been feeling  
like I belong to the group anymore. And there is a part of me that wants to kill Davis and Kari for  
what they did, but the other part of me said that I just want to let a lone, and let them a lone. I just  
wish I know what to do" TK said as he stopped in front of the TV.  
  
"Well, first of all I know that you would never have the guts to kill Kari because a part of you is still  
in love with her..all I have to say is you have made the right choice and that's all it matters now. It  
would be better if you try to forget it and go on with your life, and don't forget you are never a lone,  
you still have your bother, me and the others. And I'll always be there for you no matter what"   
Patamon said in the verge of tears.  
  
"Thanks Patamon, that made me feel alot better" TK looked up and smile at his digimon 'I wonder   
where he get his wisedom'  
  
"Are we going or what?" Patamon jump on TK's shoulder.  
  
"Let go have some fun," TK brought up his D3 "Digiport Open!" with in seconds he was out of the   
DW.  
  
In dark cave, Chaosmon closely observing TK and the other digidestins as they went seperate ways.  
  
"This is going to be easier than I though, with the barrier of Hope gone, the barrier of Light and the  
other digidestins are nothing and with them down, I should take over the their world with a push off  
a button," Chaosmon looked at the Datamons as they worked on their weapon to destroy the real  
world "Soon barrier of Light, I shall summon you and the others and we shall destroy everything in   
our path..and the barrier of Hope shall pay for going against me...HAHAHAAHA"  
  
  
~~~~~ TK's Masion..[well his mom's anyway"~~~~  
  
"TK, are you going to get ready soon, we'll be going in 30 mins, you better start getting ready, and  
I hope you're pack dear"  
  
"Oh that right" TK said under his breath as he run around his room as he gather his things for the   
sleep over Mimi and her friends had invited him for. "I'll start getting dress now mom! But what   
should I wear?"  
  
"I really want you to meet some of the people I'll be working with and especailly my boss that's going  
to be at the party. And also asked Mr. Tachikawa and his wife to introduce you some of the people  
they know cause I want you to know them...so I'll have to ask you to wear the things I place on top  
of you bed." His mom replied as she was also getting ready in the her room.  
  
TK glanced at the clothe on his bed and he sweatdrop. On the bed was a dark blue dressing jacket  
a blue shirt, a nicely matching pants, a tie that has a very nice patern on it [I don't know what the  
patern is so don't ask], a black belt, and a golden pendant shaped like the crest of hope pinned to   
the tie.  
  
"Thanks Mom!" he said as went to the bathroom and shower and get dress.  
  
~~~~ 30 mins up[that was fast...I know] ~~~  
  
"You look great mom" TK said as he walked down stair to his mom who was dressed in pupple   
elegant long dress that comes with a dimond necklace.  
  
"Thanks, and you don't look so bad yourself..I know you'll stunned Mimi when she sees you in this..  
and I see you lost the hat" his mother was right, from some point of view he might look exactly like  
his bother or even better. His eyes seems brighter than it had been since this morning but you can still  
see the sadness still there wondering around. He has let his hair off naturally and run wildly but still  
controllable. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yep!" he said as he his bag of the clothe he was going to chang into after the party, and his sleeping  
clothe which consisted a pair of boxer.  
  
~~~~ Tachikawa's masion~~~~  
  
"oh hi...hello there..how are you?...Oh nice to meet you too..hi have I seen you before...or you too.."  
and on, and on, Mimi's parent led her through the crowd to show off their daughter, her friends were  
upstair putting their things in their rooms as her mother arranges.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"I think that's TK and his mom now" her mother looked down at her daughter blushing "I guess you   
want me to get it?"  
  
Mimi nodded as she looked down at her feet.  
  
"Okay" Her mom smile and walked to the door. "Oh hi Nancy, TK, you look wonderful come on in"  
She greeted them as she walked a side. As the crowd turn to look at TK, all was silence...Mimi in   
the other hand almost faint if it wasn't her father bringing her back on her feet.  
  
"Umm..hi" TK said as he smile brightly at the people and they smile back and went back to their   
conversation but some was talking about him. "That kid is definately going to be my son in law if   
my daughter sees him" or "Oh god that guy is a huck, how old do you think he is", " He's definetely  
not your age mom, and he's is going to be mind"  
  
"Oh great, Mom do you think I kinda over dress?" TK asked.  
  
"No, no, look around TK, everyone is wearing a suit, it's just the person who is wearing that stood   
out from the crowd" she said with a smile and turn to Mrs. Tachikawa who was smile at her husband  
who is supporting her daughter so she didn't fall. Nancy turn back to her son "Why don't you go and  
lend Mr. Tachikawa a hand TK, I want to talk to Mrs. Tachikawa about something"  
  
"umm..sure thing mom" TK blushed as he walked through the crowd getting a million   
compliments from everyone "Thank you" he replied as he finally got to Mimi and her dad.  
  
"Hello TK, I guess you came to give me a hand" Mr. Tachikawa said as he smile down at his only   
daughter.  
  
"I'll be fine daddy" Mimi said recovering from her blush, she was wearing a pink tank top that match  
her hair perfectly, and a whight short skirt.  
  
"Alright then, would you mind showing TK where his room is and bring him back down and you can  
go to your other friends TKwill be joining the adults' table tonight but you food will be brought   
upstair," After hearing her disapointment he continue "don't worry, he'll meet you and your other   
friends later"  
  
"Wait, why is TK eating with you daddy?" Mimi asked slightly worried.  
  
"Well because I want to get to know him a little better," he replied as Mimi and TK swallow hard.  
"Don't worry I not going to kill him...yet" her father chuckled as he return to the other.  
  
"I hope your father was kidding about that last part Mimi...I hate to die at young age" TK said in a   
frighten voice as he and Mimi walked to her room meet her friends after TK put his bag away.   
Coincidentally her room and TK's room.  
  
"Hey Mimi!" five girls and guys turn as they heard the door open.  
  
"Hey guys, I want you to meet a friend from Japan," she turn to TK and smile "this is TK, he'll be  
living next door."  
  
"Hey T.K, I'm Sarah, and that is my boyfriend John" the girl with green long hair pointed to the guy  
with back hair next to her.   
  
"And I'm Don, and thats my girlfriend Erika" a boy about 16 pointed to the girl acrossed from him  
as she wave.  
  
"I'm Apil, and that Shawn, Madison, and Marisa!" the girl with blond hair said as she pointed out  
two of the familiar girls and a guy who was blushing as he looked at Mimi totally lost by her looks.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you all...anyway, I must be going sorry I can't stay and eat with you guys" TK smile  
as he turn just to see Mimi turning away and blushed.  
  
"Aww, why?" Madison asked in despointment.  
  
"Well, dad said that he want to get to know TK a little better" Mimi answer as she look back at TK.  
"You better go, and come back soon"  
  
"I'll try" he smile and left Mimi and her friends catch up on the gossips.  
  
~~~~ Down stair in the dining room [has been 30 min as TK and the other talk]~~~~~~  
  
"So TK, I heard that you pretty smart?" Mr. Tachikawa asked after he was introduced to all his   
mother's friends and bossed and the Tachikawa friends. Most are very impressed how polite TK   
was.  
  
"I can manage sir" TK said as he blushed.  
  
"Don't be so modest my boy, I heard that you'll be skipping 2 grades this year" Mr. Tachikawa said  
with a grin as he heard people whisper to each other.  
  
"Umm..yes sir, I'll be in 11th grade as Mimi is sir." TK said as he blushed even deeper as he mention  
Mimi.  
  
"a child prodigy, an athlete, and a future writter..what else can you asked more" Mrs. Tachikawa   
said as she smile to Nancy who was smiling down on her son.  
  
"Thank you ma'm" TK said as he finished his food on his plate and looked up at Mr. Tachikawa ,   
"May I be excuse sir?" he asked politely.  
  
"Sure thing, and Mrs. Tachikawa will go upstair to remind you when it's time head to bed, I might   
suggest you change before you go to Mimi's room, I don't want her to bleed to death" He said with  
a smile.  
  
"umm..yes sir" TK said clueless at what he was talking about bleed to death but he gave his agreed  
anyway because the suit was making him sweating like crazy.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"I'll get it" Mimi said as she got up from the circle. "Oh hi TK, I see you got change" she smiled as   
she saw TK wearing his simple clothe.  
  
"Yeah, that suit was killing me" he sigh as he walked in the pink and white room "I see you haven't   
change a bit, same old Mimi" he smile.  
  
"Thanks" She smile back as they looked into each other's eyes not caring what their friends were   
doing.  
  
"Cough..cough..." Shawn tried to get their attention as his put on his jelously mode. "Can we please  
start on the game now!"   
  
"Oh yeah, we're playing spined the bottle, and mix it with 7 minute in heaven...we just starting it, you  
want to play." Mimi said as looked up at TK 'Oh god with out that hat he look even hotter than  
Matt, I have to definetely get in that closet with him' she though and blushed madly.  
  
"oh sure, I have played this once when I went in to the closet with Kar..i" his smile turn in to a frown  
as he trail off.  
  
"Come TK, lets have some fun" Mimi cheer him up and push him down crossed from her. "Alright  
Madison you start."  
  
"Okay" she turned and smile at TK and spinned the bottle 'Come on, TK..TK..TK..please' when the  
bottle stop it pointed to Marisa who groan at the idea of spending her time in the closet with her  
bestfriend.  
  
"Alright I want to hear some action you two" Don said but was hammer by his girlfriend.  
  
After every body but TK and Mimi go not one has yet gotten Mimi or TK to go in the closet.  
  
"Alright Mimi it's your turn!" Apil said with a smile and gave the bottle to her friend after she came  
out from the closet with the blushing Shawn.  
  
"What the heck did you do to him?" Sarah asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh noting" Apil replied as place to bottle in the center and look at Mimi as she sat down   
"Now spin"  
  
"Okay" Mimi said and took the bottle as Shawn quickly took his seat waiting for the verdict. After   
the bottle went around couple of times it magically pointed to TK who blushed as the other groan  
in disappointement.  
  
"What do you mean you wanted to go with him?" Don/John asked their girl friend at the same time.  
  
"Oh no, nothing" Sarah said as she look down.  
  
"Umm, what she said" Erika replied.  
  
"Umm, I guess I'm going to be in the closet with Mimi for seven minute huh?" TK asked in   
nervousness.  
  
"Oh it's okay TK, I won't bite" Mimi said as she dragged him into her gigantic closet.  
  
"Man, I forgot how big a closet can be...I have the same one just like this, but it's not pink" TK   
looked around. "Nice swimming suit, I only wish that you were in it" TK picked up the pick 2 piece  
bikini.  
  
"Oh umm Thanks" she said she blushed again 'Cool it Mimi, relaxe you have done this millions of   
time', 'well not to a guy as hot as this' she added. "What do you want to do for a whole seven   
minute"  
  
"Well, we could always talk" TK suggested. 'I can't be in a relationship right now, and I don't think  
that Mimi even likes me like that'  
  
"Okay" Mimi said with a glimsp of disappointment. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, we have just a received a message from Genia about an old prophecy, all that he could   
translate so far was:  
  
When Light and Hope divide The Demon king will arise again  
Then all shall turn to chaos as Light becomes dark  
Hope who stood a lone, Shall unit with Sincerity   
Together with the power of love, and friendship will bring an end to the great war.  
  
But other than that Genia is still working on it." he sat next to Mimi on the bench "You got any idea  
what it might mean?"  
  
"I have no idea," she replied as she tried to figure it.  
  
"Anyway, I went back to the DW today and it seem that the spires has some how rebuilting itself..  
I don't know how or why but they're there. And it seem to be multerplying as we destroy them.."  
he looke over to Mimi who was about an inch from his face looking into his blue eyes, as she closed  
hers. Their lips were almost reached...  
  
"Honey, It time to go to bed!" her mother yelled out.  
  
"D***" she cursed under her breath as TK got up. "Good night Takeru"  
  
"Good night Mimi" he smile and left and went back to his room.  
  
"So what happen?" Madison asked  
  
"Nothing happen" Mimi replied in disappointment as TK was out of the room.  
  
The four girls and one guy let out a relief sigh.  
  
~~~~~ Mid night~~~~  
  
Mimi still couldn't go to sleep from the yawning to feel TK's lips on hers', the yawning to be held  
by someone as gentle as he was would be like heaven on earth.  
  
'What is wrong with me? Am I really in love to the boy I always consider my bother?' she sigh 'Yes  
I am in love with him, not as a bother but as a person who make me feel whole and the only one  
that understants me...oh god I wish I can feel the tast of his lips' Mimi slowly got off her bed and  
walk out the door and slowly open TK's door.  
  
TK was already as sleep, the boy angel who bare chest shone as the moon gave out its radiant.  
  
'Oh god, I can't stand this' Mimi slowly walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of his bed.   
Slowly, and gently she brushed away the hair away from his face, and lower her head then gently  
brushed her lips against his. The soft quick kiss was billion times better than Matt and her's 5 minute  
make up. 'Sleep well my love' Mimi said as she got up and walk back to her room....  
  
  
********  
Continue!!  
  
Sorry that took so long hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Rightful Chosen One

I still do Not own Digimon or anything that are relate to it.  
  
Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter..ohh and anyone is reading my Card Captor Syaoran   
series, I promise to come up with some new ideas soon....  
  
  
Anyway, Enjoy...  
  
************  
  
The Rightful Chosen One  
  
~~~~~ First day of School, 7:30~~~~  
  
"So how was the party Mimi?" Eric asked taking a seat in front of Mimi.  
  
"It was okay, we didn't do that much anyway because dad was having guests over for dinner." she   
sigh wondering about the blond hair, blue eye boy who was at her party, 'I wonder if he felt that kiss  
last night...oh god I hope he didn't or else I'll be ruined...' Mimi kept wondering on and on not paying  
any attention that the Teacher has called on her about 4 times.  
  
"MIMI!!!" the Sen-sei yelled.  
  
"Yes ma'" she startled as she turn to face a very angery teacher. "Sorry"  
  
"You are needed in the main office Ms. Tachikawa" the sen-sei turned back to the rest of the class,  
the rest of you sit down, I'll be taking a attendence when Ms. Tachikawa returns"  
  
Mimi swallowed hard as she stepped in the main office's front door.  
  
"Miss Tachikawa?" the lady in the front desk asked.  
  
"Yes" Mimi nodded nervously.  
  
"Principal Kent would like to see you in his office, don't be afraid he just want you to show a new   
student around the school thats all." the lady smile.  
  
"Thank you" Mimi smile and sigh in relieved and knock on the Principal's door.  
  
"Come in Miss Tachikawa" a voice called out.  
  
"You wish to see me sir?" Mimi asked as she closed the door behind her and turn toward the   
principal and another person behind a chair she couldn't see at the moment.  
  
"Yes Mimi, I would like you to meet...TK, he will be your new classmate from now on" the principal  
smile as he saw one of his faverite student stunned as she saw TK, who just grinned at her.  
  
"Hey Meems" TK said brightly.  
  
"TK? why didn't you tell me last night you would be in the same class with me?" snapping out of her   
stunned stage.  
  
"Oh, just want to suprise you that's all" he smile.  
  
"Cough...cough" they turned around to see the principal taking out a file and walked around his desk.  
"I guess you guys know each other very well, so I think that will make everything a little easier. I   
have made sure that you two have the same class for this semester until TK gets use to everything. I  
want you Mimi," he said as he turn and glanced at Mimi."to my top student for me...and show him  
around..Okay?"  
  
"Yes Principal Kent" Mimi smile.  
  
"Now, you guys may returned to your classroom and deliver this file to your teacher please." Kent   
handed the file to Mimi and walk back to his desk as the two student turn and left the main office.  
  
"So Takeru, how did you skipped 2 grades at once?" Mimi asked as they walk to their class.   
  
"Oh I took that semi-easy test in 30 mins, I don't know what's so especial about it though." TK   
replied "I know your dad already knows about it cause we talked about it last night...it seem that  
your dad has a lot of conection in this town." TK stated.  
  
"Yeah, even though we haven't lived here for very long, dad was able to make a lot of friends and   
because he control a really big company he was able to have every information in his hands." Mimi  
smile as they stopped in front of the class room door that was open. "Oh here it is, come on" Mimi  
gesture TK to follow her in.  
  
"Oh here you are Mimi, is this the new student?" the sen-sei took a good look at TK and grasped  
"My, he was quite handsome at young age."  
  
TK blushed and replied "Thank you"  
  
"Yes ma', this is Takeru Takaishi or TK" Mimi answer a little mad at the way the teacher was flirting  
with TK.   
  
"um...Hi" TK smiled as he looked at the girls who were staring at him intensely. Some of the girls fell  
on the floor as he smile at them, well not exactly at them in perticular.  
  
"Oh he is so cute.."   
  
"Oh, I could just kiss him all day"  
  
"Gosh, look that hunk, he is even look better than Josh" one group of girls pile up whispering to each  
other.  
  
"You mean the last year foot ball and soccer captain?" one of the girl in green long hair asked  
  
"Yeah that the one, with him, I will be the Homecoming Queen for sure" the girl in the center of the   
group said as she took a quick glance at TK who just stood there in confuse. She had long beautiful   
blond hair with blue/green eyes, and the pale brown skin.  
  
"Oh right girls, back to your seats, you can introduce yourself to TK later at lunch" the sen-sei said  
and look back at TK "You may take the seat next to Mimi because that is the only seat we have left  
in the class"  
  
"Oh wait sen-sei, I think I could make room for him to sit next to me" the girl with the blond hair and  
blue/green eyes said as she glared at the girl next to her to move. In an instant the frighten girl moved   
away without any disagreement.  
  
"Oh it's okay, I'll be okay next to Mimi but thank you" TK beat the sen-sei to it, and smile brightly  
at the two girls making both blashed and sank to their seat. Mimi, who saw the way all the gilrs were  
looking at TK was fuming in anger and marched back to her seat followed by the musing TK.  
  
~~~~~After Class~~~~~  
  
"Well that was basically wast my of time," TK said as he and Mimi walked out of their third period   
class to the lunch room "We basically didn't do anything at all except going over those rules of his   
and the first class that sen-sei kept staring at me like I'm a peice of stake she was going to swollowed  
up whole." TK shuddered at the though.  
  
"Haha...TK, I think you have to understand that we don't usually do anything first day at school, and  
for that first class, I think everyone were staring at you, but different intensions though"  
  
"What do you mean?" TK asked as they sat under the Sakura tree.  
  
"Oh..well, every girls surely wants a peice of you, and the guys..they intend to get very jealous every   
easily." Mimi answer and sat next to TK.  
  
"Oh I see" TK said sadly and sigh.  
  
"What's wrong Takeru?" Mimi asked in concern.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to think Meems...Part of me still in love with Kari, and then part of me   
keep telling me that I should forget about her and let her be with the one she loves....and thats Davis"  
TK pause and looked down as he continue "I don't know what to do, if I let myself to love her again  
I know that I'll never have a chance with her...I guess I don't have any choice but to let her   
go" a single crystal tear dropped down from TK's eyes as Mimi hugged TK to confort him the best  
she could.  
  
"It'll be okay TK, you still have me.." Mimi smile and suddenly felt her face getting redder as she   
knowtice how she said that "I mean..your still have me and your brother and your mom" Mimi finish  
it immediately and sigh in relieved as TK smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Meems," TK said and hugged Mimi back as he breath in her hair smell, 'It smell like...  
strawberries...and I kinda like it, oh wait what am I thinking'  
  
"umm..hehe TK, we kinda have classes to go" Mimi said blushing as she let go of TK.  
  
"Oh sorry" TK blushed, 'Why am I blushing?' he asked himself.  
  
'Why is TK blushing?...does he have the same feeling as I do?...' Mimi asked herself as she and TK   
walked to the rest of the classes for the day together.  
  
~~~~After School~~~~  
  
"Oh man to bad, I didn't get to introduce myself to that hunk" the girl said as she and her four friends  
walked with her.  
  
"Oh don't worry Jess, a popular girl like you can snatch any guy in this school" one of her friend said.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I think that Mimi bitch is getting too close to my man...and I for one is not giving   
him up that easily" Jess look over to Mimi and her friends who were sighing up for cheerleading just  
like Jess and her friends has. 'She and her little friends are going in down at the try out today'  
  
"Lets go meet TK, I think he is trying out for the football team today" said the girl with the green long  
hair.  
  
"Okay Amy, lets go guys. We can also go to the cheerleading coach for the tryout." Jess said as she  
and her friends went out the door.  
  
~~~~Outside on the football field~~~~  
  
"Are you sure this is your first time son?" the football coach asked TK.  
  
"Other than watching it once on TV with my brother, yes sir" TK smile as the coach's mouth   
dropped to the ground in amazment.  
  
"You have some damn gift son, you are definately made the team..just show me that throw again"  
the coach turn to the receiver "Yo Mike," Mike turn around.  
  
"Yeah coach?" Mike asked.  
  
"Go to the touch down zone again will ya?"   
  
"Sure thing coach" Mike answer as he shook his head in disbelieve 'how the hell did he throw that   
damn ball so damn far?'  
  
"When you're ready TK" TK nodded to the coach just as Mimi and the rest of the girls wearing the   
cheerleading uniform walked out of the girl's locker room.  
  
"Ready Mike?!!" TK yelled acrossed the entire foot ball field.  
  
"Ready!!" Mike replied as he got himself gripped to the ground 'This is going to hurt' he though as  
he saw the football spinning fast right to his chest in a perfect throw. As Mike open his eyes he heard  
the cheerleader cheering for TK and saw TK walking up to him.  
  
"You alright man?" TK asked smiling down on Mike who was on his knees.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm alright..dang me you got some throw" Mike knowtice the line mark on the grass from   
his spikes shoes.  
  
"Sorry, next time I'll throw a little lighter" TK laugh lightly.  
  
"Welcome to the team TK" Mike smile as he extend his hand to TK and smile at him.  
  
"Thanks Mike" TK smile and took his hand.  
  
"WHAT???!!" a voice shouted,   
  
"I know you are not shouting at me Mr. Bellos" the coach glared at a tall, brown hair boy with all his  
gears on.  
  
"Who is that?" TK asked Mike as they turn and walk to the coach.  
  
"Thats Josh Bellos, the last year captain...a bad captain but a captain" Mike answer "He was so   
horrible, we lose 6 games in the role last year."  
  
"Whats going on over there?" TK asked.  
  
"umm..TK, you didn't know?" Mike answer, well not answer but in term of answering.  
  
"Know what?"   
  
"Well I think you took his spot of being the captain for this year, and..well probably next year." Mike  
answer as they came closer to hear the argument.  
  
"No coach, I'm not going to let some kid doing my job as a captain and as a quarter back of this   
team!" Josh said almost shouting.  
  
"Josh, I'm not asking you if TK can be the captain of this team, I'm just asking you to give him a   
chance..I really need to win this season or I'm going to be living on the streets" the coach pleaded.  
"It doesn't matter if you agreed to do it or not, TK is going to be the new quarter back."  
  
"No he won't" TK stepped in as a few grasped went through the crowd of cheerleaders and the rest  
of the football team, even Josh.  
  
"TK...Why?" the coach asked as he swallowed hard.  
  
"I don't want to cause any fight, I just want to play...If I can't pay here, it's okay..I have other 2   
coaches who is putting me on the captain list," TK said as he smile "To tell you the truth, I don't want  
to be a captain, I can be Josh back up anytime"  
  
"B..But TK, I really need you to be our QB, I need you, we need you" the coach turn to the rest of   
the team.   
  
"Yeah TK"  
  
"You're awsome man"  
  
"Yeah TK, we need you"  
  
"See TK, everybody in this team need a leader like you, come on TK join us" the coach said.  
  
"Sorry coach, I can't do that...beside, I want you to give that job to Josh here" TK turn to Josh  
who was totally stunned and fumed at the same time "Give him another try," TK said as he turn and  
wave "Hope you all the luck, I'll be watching you all from the sideline"  
  
"There goes my secret weapon" the coach whisper as he turn back to the rest of the group who was  
as upset as he was except Josh that is. "Hit the showers."  
  
"Where do you think TK, and Mimi are going to now?" question Jess as walked closer to hear what  
they were talking about.  
  
"Well I heard TK was made the basketball team" one replied in southern accent.  
  
"What are you talking about, he didn't just make it, he is the team..." Amy said "He didn't even have   
to try and he was picked as a captain"   
  
As they were talking Mimi and TK slipped away to the basketball mini pratice that the basketball  
coach was having.  
  
"Hello Coach Kent" TK smile as he walked in with Mimi besides him.  
  
"So...did they pick you for the team?" Kent or the coach/principal asked nervously.  
  
"Oh they did" TK replied and smile as the coach dropped down to his knees and begged TK to stay  
in basketball team and then he added quickly "But I decised to let Josh have to job as the captain  
and the QB."  
  
"Oh Thank you TK" the coach got off the floor and looked around as the student every where were  
laughting "HAHAHA, very funny..get back to what you were doing, NOW!!"   
  
"So what do you want me to do?" TK asked.  
  
"Today, I want you to take a break" the coach replied with a smile.  
  
"A break?" TK asked with a confuse look.  
  
"Yeah, have some fun with your girlfriend Mimi," the coach said with a smile as the two blushed.  
  
"We're not an item sir" TK replied as he wiped away his blush.  
  
"Well take her out anyway, cause tomorrow we are going to have our first home game before the  
Homecoming dance, and we need to win this. Alright?"  
  
"Yes sir, come on Mimi" TK took Mimi's hand and led her out of the gym.  
  
'Oh that girl is so going to get it from me, just wait and see' in the other corner of the gym Jess and  
her friends watch the entire show as TK led Mimi out.  
  
Unknow to any of them Josh just step inside.  
  
'He is a dead man if he thinks he can take Mimi away from me, I'll show you who a better guy TK'  
  
~~~~DW~~~~  
  
"Oh no, I didn't think he would come back so soon" Genai said in fright.  
  
"Yes Genai, I am also afaird that that this will happen to soon too. To tell you the truth even I can  
not predict what will happen." said the dragon, Azulogmon "We must choose our chosen one to   
protect the digital world and the real world from Choasmon and we must hurry."  
  
"Yes Azulogmon, I believe you are correct..but who are we going to choose." Genai questioned   
"All of the digidestined has the gifts of becoming the chosen one"  
  
"But only one has the hope that will light our world and their world out of darkness." Azulogmon said  
though fully "We have chosen the best of them all."  
  
"Even though he has not known of his true power yet, he shall learn by experience once he get use  
to it." Genai stated.  
  
"But we do not have much time, the holder of Light shall turn to the darkness and the other shall   
follow her...TK has to unleashed his true power soon or we shall all perished"   
  
'We are depending on you chosen one...all of us'  
  
~~~~Another part of the DW~~~~  
  
"Get the girl" the dark shadow command as the hundreds of Dark Tyrannomon, and Tuskmon push  
their way through 9 digidestins, and 10 digimon who were trying to protect Kari [that consisted of   
Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Matt, Davis, Cody, Ken, and Yolei].  
  
"We finally got everyone to digivolved without having to destoyed the control spires, we can't give   
up now, WE HAVE TO PROTECT KARI!!" Tai shouted.  
  
"It's no use Tai even though we are able to digivolve we don't have enough power to go Ultimate or  
Mega, we need the power from the crests." Greymon called back as he tried to stop two Dark Tyra-  
nnamons.  
  
"This is all my fault, I'm the one you want...LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!!" Kari shouted.  
'Oh TK, I need you' Kari though as she look at Davis who was trying his best to help X-veemon  
fight but it was no use.  
  
"I'll go with you" Kari whispered softly as her tears ran down her eyes.  
  
"Then come to me, holder of Light...we shall be together forever" the shadow said as he lift Kari of   
the ground and place her in a force field with Gotomon who was fell in a deep slumber just like every  
one else.  
  
As Kari came closer to the shadow her eyes and the others including all of their digimon turned black  
and then crimson red.  
  
"We shall shall all be together at last...Master" Kari replied darkly as an evil smile crossed her face.  
  
~~~~Mean while~~~~  
  
"AHHHH!!" TK stopped dead as he and Mimi were making their way home.  
  
"TK, are you alright?" Mimi said as she placed a hand on TK's shoulder.  
  
"No, No Kari" TK whisper as he closed his eyes "Something happen to them, all of them" he turn to  
Mimi. "My brother and the others are in deep trouble, something has gone wrong...we must help  
them"  
  
"Lets go" Mimi nodded and whipped out her digivice "We need a computer or a lab top to open the   
gate"  
  
"We don't have time," TK said with a frown "Grab my hand and hold on" TK hold out his hand and   
close his eyes as Mimi took it.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Mimi asked in confuse.  
  
"Just watch" TK whisper as he slowly open his eyes "Digiport OPEN!!!"  
  
~~~~ DW~~~  
  
"Ahhh!!!"  
  
"What a ride" Mimi got up off the cold hard floor.  
  
"This place looks familiar" TK said as he looked up.  
  
"How did you get us here TK?" Mimi asked in amazement.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with the voice in my head," TK turned to Mimi as  
he explain everything. "You see Mimi, after the Choasmon was defeated Genai brought me back  
here"  
  
~~~Flash back~~~  
  
"YAY we did it TK" Kari shouted and wrapped her arms around TK.  
  
"Yes Kari we did it" TK whisper as he looked down at Kari with a loving smile that made Kari   
blushed "I love you Kari"  
  
".....I love you too TK" Kari looked up and the two shared their first kiss, but it was stopped shortly  
by Genai.  
  
"Sorry to break you two..hmm, Love birds but...I'm going to need TK before he returns home."   
Genai said putting a hand on TK's shoulder. "In the mean time you guys may return home, and tell  
TK's parents not to worry, this will only take an hour or so"  
  
Everyone nodded including TK and Kari, and the fumming Davis.  
  
~~~~Pause~~~~  
  
"And this is where we came to 'talk'" TK said as he, and Mimi looked around.  
  
"So what happen next?" Mimi asked  
  
"Well..."  
  
~~~Continue flash back~~~~  
  
"You have done well TK, and I'm very proud of how you are able to lead the new team of   
digidestins to defeat Choasmon" Genai said as the kneel down and face each other.  
  
"Thank you Genai, I did my best even though I'm not the team leader, I still feel that I must protect   
them." TK replied.  
  
"And in return, you have proven to be the chosen one to have this" Genai took one of TK's hand  
and place mini cd disk in it...but there was something else. As Genai's hand touched TK's there  
was a sense of power that TK has never felt before, even thogh it was just 30 second touch it felt  
like he was holding Genai's hand for a minute or so. With a smile Genai brough his hand back and  
explained what was in the disk. "You will find out soon enough and when the right time comes."   
Genai answer TK as soon as TK was about to ask. "You may return home now, Azulongmon and I  
shall call you back when that time comes when we shall see each other again"  
  
~~~~End Flash back~~~~  
  
"And the time is now TK" a voice roar behind them as TK quickly stepped in front of Mimi to   
protect her if needed. "Do not be alarm my young chosen one," the voice stepped or floted toward  
them.  
  
"Azulogmon?" TK whisper as Mimi released her hold on to TK's arm.  
  
"Yes" Azulogmon said with a nod.  
  
"Where's Genai?" Mimi asked coming out of her frighten stage.  
  
"Genai has finished his destiny and will once again be reborn if he is needed, but for now you TK,  
take the next step of completing your destiny which is becoming the Hope that shall lead your people  
and the digimon to defeat your greatest enemy."   
  
"Why me?" TK asked  
  
"Because you are the true chosen one" with that Azulogmon was burst into pure energy "Save the   
digital world and rebuilt the real world TK because only you can do it, trust yourself and you love  
ones...be truely Sincere" there was a pause as Azulogmon looked down sadly "It's already too  
late for your world, but it will once again rebuilt...unite your people once again and save the digital  
world...you must chosen one...."  
  
And he disappeared...  
  
~~~~~~Another part of the DW~~~~~  
  
"The virus you wish to use to take over Earth is ready Chaosmon" Datamon said with a bow.  
  
"Yes...Lunch it immediately" Chaosmon stepped into the light. The king of all demons, red evil eyes,  
big shrap teeth that could cut through titanium, his huge body which looks even bigger then   
Venom Myotismon, with long slim arms and a pair of huge bat wings.  
  
"Y..Yes sir" Datamon stutter and ran to the computer where the other Datamon are working.  
  
"They won't know what hit them..Hahahaha.." the evil demon roar in laughter as he turn to the 9  
digidestins kneeling before him. "Come, we shall await for the holder of Hope and Sincerity..and  
then the digital world shall be mind like the real world...hahaha..."  
  
~~~Real World~~~  
  
"Sir, there seem to be war heads heading right for different part of the world as we speaks sir." a  
soldier said as he looked up from the screen.  
  
"How is that possible?!!" the general roar as he slam his fist on the table. "Evacuate all men and   
women into a same place immediately, we have no time"  
  
But it was too late.....  
  
BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!!  
  
~~~DW~~~  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA" Choasmon laugh. "Sent the B, and C unit to the real world, and scoop out all  
human that is a live, and...eliminate them....hahahaha"  
  
***********  
  
Continue!!!!!!  
  
Sorry guys but I'll get you the next chapter real soon.  
  
Sorry about spellings or grammar mistakes.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Hope within Sincerity Part II

I still don't own Digimon or anything relate to them...If you still wondering why, I don't know either.  
  
A/N: This is part two of My Takmimi's story...enjoy.  
  
**********  
Hope within Sincerity Part II  
  
~Uniting the people of Earth Part I~  
  
~~~~Digital World- Genai's home~~~~  
  
"What does it mean?..I don't understand.." TK whispered questionly, and finally look aside to Mimi.  
  
"I don't know TK, but one thing for sure we have to hurry back to the real world...we need all the   
help we can get on this one" Mimi said as she took out her digivice. "I'll be needing this, and we'll   
have to search for digimons who is willing to help us on this quest"  
  
"You're right Mimi, but...I don't want any of innocense digimon get hurt.." TK trailed off and lower  
his head.  
  
"I feel the same ways as you do TK, but if we are to save the two worlds and defeat Choasmon   
once again we are going to need more than twelve digidestins to do it...remember what Azulogmon  
said, you are our true chosen one TK, only you can help us save the two worlds." Mimi said.  
  
"Thank you Mimi, you're the most sincered person I ever met" TK smile which made Mimi blused a  
bit. "Let go, I want to tell everything to Kari and the others" Mimi was a little fumed at how Kari's  
names alway come first but brushed the though away. "Ready?"  
  
"Lets"  
  
"DIGIPORT OPEN!!" TK yelled out creating a portal between the two worlds without a labtop or  
computers.  
  
~~~Hide outs in the real world~~~  
  
"Is everyone okay?" a tall, stronged built general asked as he looked at one of his officers.  
  
"Everyone is fine sir, everyone seems to make it out of their ambush just in time..." the officers said   
as he looked at their army of men and woman dressed in worn out clothes with small hand guns.  
"But sir, our weapon barely hurt those damn things"  
  
"You're right Mr. Tachikawa, we need help badly, but all of the weapon surplies are scatered every  
where.." the general said.  
  
"Mr. Ishida, I suggest we sent out a unit to get some food surply for now...we'll talk  
about the weapon later" Mr. Tachikawa suggest to the general. "I guess that's one good thing but  
this 24/7 complete darkness, at lease we have lights in here"  
  
"Alright, a sigh someone to go with Patamon, even though he can't digivolve without TK, he might  
still be of use against those monsters.." he said as he lower his head at the mension of his lost of  
both his sons.  
  
"Are you okay sir?" Mr. Tachikawa asked with concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright" he replied 'Rest in peace Mat, TK, and I know your mother is there with you  
some where.'  
  
~~~ Two block for the underground hide out~~~  
  
"What the hell happened?" TK whispered in horror at the destrustion he is seeing around him. Every  
thing around them were a total destrustion, houses were now nothing but a ruined, window shatted   
everywhere. "Why is it so dark."  
  
"I don't know TK" Mimi said as her eyes were welled up with tears ready to dropped out in a   
moment."How long did we stayed in the digital world"   
  
"I don't know Mimi, wha.." TK stopped in mid sentence as he hear a loud cried from down the road.  
  
"BOOM BUBBLE!!"  
  
"Patamon" Mimi and TK said as they ran down the street toward the cried.  
  
"I can't hold them sir, their are too many of them!" a new voice rang out. "Patamon can't keep this  
up"  
  
"Retreat to the nearest under ground tunnel, but DON'T Let them follow you" a radio voice   
whisper from the man's back pack.  
  
"Patamon we are retreating"  
  
"But we can't, they got us circle!" Patamon yelled as he tried his best to dogged the Raremon in the  
total darkness.  
  
"Patamon!! DIGIVOLVE!!" a figure in the dark took out his digivice.  
  
"TK!!...Patamon...digivolve to...Angemon"   
  
"Hand of fate!" angel digimon said as he blasted his way toward TK, and the officer followed him  
"Long time no see"  
  
"You can tell us what the hells is going on later but we have to take care of this" TK said with a smile  
as he take out his digivice again "Lets go Ultimate"  
  
"Alright!!" Angemon said as he flew up in the air spreading his wings out. "Angemon...digivolve to...  
Magna Angemon"  
  
"Gate of Destiny" with instants all the Raremon was sucked away, and Magna Angemon de-digivovle  
to Patamon.  
  
"We better get out of here right away before the next unite come" Patamon said as he rested on TK's  
head looking at the officer that was with him.  
  
"I think your righ, lets go" he said with a nod.  
  
~~~~Underground HQ~~~  
  
"So how are we doing? Did you get anything for me?" the general said as he walked into the compu-  
ter center.   
  
"Not much, but I was able to get a map of their locations and head quarter, and their unit, this should  
give us a head start" the top computer engirneer of the rebel replied as he turned to his group "With  
so little of computer technician, we just don't have enough brain power"  
  
"It's okay just keep working on it, and this will definitly help us a lot, thanks" the general smiled down  
on his engirneers. Suddenly a beep on the inter-com come.  
  
"Sir, our new supply has come back and they have new comers"   
  
"Alright, announce the elders to meet me in the meeting room, I'll be there" he replied and walked out  
the computer room.  
  
~~~The meeting room~~~  
  
"Welcome to our rebel head quarter," one of the officer said as he was showing TK and Mimi   
around "After the Big Boom, our general was able to gather most of the people around the world   
who were scattered around the world, most are still in hidding all over the place" he turned to face   
the puzzling couple [not yet couple]. "So how did you and this fine looking lady doing in this part of  
the world."  
  
TK looked at the officer infront of him, the guy wasn't older then he was, probably Mimi's age, dark  
messy hair, and amber eyes.  
  
"I don't know, how long back was the big boom?" Mimi asked as her face turned a little pink from   
the comment from the young officer. Eventhough TK saw that she was blushing he didn't want to get  
into the subjest much and paid more attention on the answer.  
  
"What? You mean you don't remember?" the officer asked in astronishment.  
  
"We weren't..umm" TK was about to continued when they got to the meeting room.  
  
"Oh, here it is, this is the meeting room" the officer open the door for Mimi, and went in after her   
leaving TK hitting the door on the face.  
  
"Why does he remind me so much of...Davis" TK sigh "I hope Kari and everyone is okay in Japan"  
TK steped in.  
  
"TK what happen?" Mimi asked as she looked closer on TK's face.  
  
"Just has some disagreement with the door, it's nothing" he nervously replied as he looked at the   
people who were staring at him.  
  
"Did someone say TK" a voice said as the General walked into the meeting room.  
  
"Atten..sion!!" a roar came as he walked in.  
  
"My name is TK sir" TK looked at the guy over, and their was some major resemblence to his dad.  
  
"T..TK!!" the general cried in joyed as he hug tight on TK "Where have you been? I though you   
were dead, I miss you so much!!"  
  
"I..I miss you too dad, but haven we just saw each other 2 days ago, what's wrong?"  
  
"y..you don't know do you?" his dad spoke in shock  
  
"Know what Mr. Ishida? and have you seen my parents?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sir, what's going on here, I heard someone said your son is back" a man a little younger than the   
general walked in with a woman in a long dress cloak.  
  
"mom? dady?"  
  
"MIMI!!!" the two couple cried in happiness to rejoiced with their lost daughter.   
  
"Someone please tell me what's going on, this is getting too weird even for me" Takura said as he and  
his father the general sat down.  
  
"We will," Mr. Ishida turned to Mimi's mother "Where are the rest of the elders"  
  
"Those two will be here in just a minute, they said to start without them, they will join us shortly."  
she replied as she let go of Mimi but still held her close in case she disappeared again.  
  
~~~Mean while~~~  
  
"Where am I?" a girl with long blond hair, and green eyes said to no one in perticular but received an  
answer anyway.  
  
"I don't know, but it sure is dark in here" a boy much the same as her age stired awake.  
  
"Is that you Josh?"  
  
"Yeah, Jess, it's me"  
  
Suddenly a small light appeared.  
  
"Welcome to the digital world...my new holder of hope and sincerity...HAHAHA" a voice of evil  
roar.  
  
"What do you wish I do to them master?" a girlish voice came from his right.  
  
"Nothing for now Kari, but bring the rest of the dark digidestins, and your foolish boyfriend to meet  
our new member of the dark digidestins"  
  
"Are you sure that is wise master Chaosmon?" Kari asked  
  
"With the right influence they'll do what ever I want?" Chaosmon replied.  
  
"Yes master" she turn and left.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Josh stood up tall but didn't last long when he was push back down   
again by Redvegiemon.  
  
"Bow down to your new master"   
  
During this time Jess was to scar to do anything but sit and watch what happen next.  
  
"We are here master, what do you need of us?" Chaosmon turned to see Tai was the one who asked  
and attending behind him were the rest of the dark digidestins not including TK and Mimi.  
  
"Meet your the new holder of Hope and Sincerity, my dark digidestins, with them we can win this   
world over the real world and the rebels of digimon in the digital world...If I am able to control these  
two worlds, nothing can stop me"   
  
"But, what about the true holder of Hope master?" Matt stepped up.  
  
"What about him, if he stand in my way, kill him"  
  
"WHAT!??" Sora yelled, and suddenly screamed as Chaosmon knee her in the stomach. Matt   
winced seeing the horror look on her face.  
  
"Never raised your voice at me holder of Love"  
  
"Sorry master" Sora was now on her knees grabbing her stomach.  
  
"She might have a point master" Kari started, "I don't see why we can't bring him and the holder of   
Sincerity to our side"  
  
"Maybe your right Kari, see what you can do to bring him and the holder of Sincerity to me, but if  
you can't kill them."  
  
"As you wish master"  
  
Chaosmon turned back to the two people who were still on the ground.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Jess asked quietly.  
  
"I have a proposition for you my dear." Chaosmon answered.  
  
"What kind of perposition?" Josh slowly got up again.  
  
"The one that will change you life for the better..hahaha!"  
  
~~~Hide out~~~  
  
"Are you okay" Mimi asked the young boy sitting a lone thinking of this dark day in his life, the boy  
who has lost his hope of being with his mother and his young lost love who betrayed him, the girl  
of his life. And now 5 years has passed and his mother died from saving his best friend's parents,  
and the world his dying away like a rotten apple.  
  
"If I could have been there, I could have.." TK started  
  
"No TK, if you were here then you could have died, your mother did what she had to do..I should   
be the one who is to blame, but we can't do anything that will bring her back," Mimi sat next to TK  
on the long bence.  
  
"What about the rest of our friends, dad said he hadn't find them, do you think they are alright?"  
  
"I know they are TK, they're digidestins just like us, we have to trust them that they're doing fine"  
  
"I guess you're right Meems, there's no reason I should be worrying" TK gave her a small smile "we  
should get some rest, we start our new duties tomorrow"  
  
"yeah, I think you're right." Mimi pull TK up with her "Mind taking me to my assigned cell" she gave  
him a small grinned.  
  
"You making it sound like it;s a prison, but alright" he smile back "I have to anyway cause I have a   
room next to you, what a coincedence huh?"  
  
"umm..yeah" Mimi lower her head to hide her blush 'Thank dad'  
  
"are you okay? your face is a little red" TK asked dumbly.  
  
"ohh..um..nothing, lets go" Mimi grabbed TK's hand and started walking to their quarters.  
  
~~~Digital World~~~  
  
"So if I work for you, I can have TK?" Jess smile when the dark master nodded.  
  
"And I can have Mimi" Josh jump to his feet "Alright, as long as I get to take down TK, I'll do   
anything"  
  
"You will not do such a thing" Jess yelled  
  
"And why not?" Josh glared at her.  
  
"Because I'm going to bring TK in, and you can have that slut Mimi"   
  
"So everything is settle then?" Chaosmon grinned evily.  
  
"Yes..master" the two replied.  
  
"Are you sure about this master?" Kari asked but had her head down.  
  
"Keep an eye on these two, and give them the dark digivice and their digi-egg. I'll be waiting at the   
open gate to the real world, we attack in tonight"  
  
"Yes master" she and the other replied.  
  
'We'll see Hope..we shall see who is stronger, the power of evil or you and those silly fools mortals'  
Chaosmon snorted and sat back on his high seat "Prepare for departure, two hours"  
  
~~~Earth~~~  
  
"So that's what happen" the general finish his story with a sad smile and turn to his son who was   
trying to hold back his tears that began to welled up.  
  
"Why didn't I see it before, all those spire being built, all the digimon missing, I could have been here   
and help out, "He paused as a drop of tear hit the ground "I failed, I failed of helping you, and the   
others" he stood up and quickly ran out without paying any attention to where he was going or the  
people who was calling him back. 'I have to get out of here, be alone to think...oh mom, where did  
you have to leave me? WHY?' his head scream as he sank down on the floor as the tears rolled out  
like river.  
  
The dark room suits him so well, the silence was killing him but he didn't care, he just needed to be   
a lone, to think about everything that had happen. But nothing, only pain ran across his heart and  
back, there was only darkness, all in mist, and he can't do anything about it. All that he had was gone  
his mom, his friends, and Kari, the one who had broken his heart, but still he care for her, and never  
want anything to happen to her. Once where hope fill his heart, now is nothing but guilt. Guilt that   
could ripped him apart, the though of million and billion of people died burn a scar right on his chest.  
  
'I could have been here and help, I could have done something to help all those people out, and...  
mom, I could have save her' he pull his knee to his chest and softly cried.  
  
"TK?" a sweet, lovely voice of a girl came to his ears as he looked up.  
  
"Yea.."he looked back down after seeing Mimi at the door and dried his eyes and sat up properly.  
  
"I just came to see how you're doing" she gently smile at him and sat down on the floor next to him,  
and gently place a hand on his strong but gentle arm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just needed to think" TK looked down.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Takeru it's not your fault" Mimi sat closer to TK and whispered.  
  
"But ar least I could have been here to help Mimi, I could have been here to help the others, my  
mom, Matt, Tai, Sora, or even Davis, I could have help them" he barried his face in his hand.  
  
"I know how you feel TK, but you have to get over it, I know that they are fine even though I don't   
know how, but I know they are save, and one day we will meet again." she gently tilted TK's head  
up to face her's and ignoring the blush on her face. "We must do what ever it takes to rebuilt and  
protect what ever that is left, hope must live on" TK looked down at the gentle fingers that were on   
his chin, and looked back up at Mimi who were staring into his eyes as the blush kept on coming into  
her face.   
  
She slowly looked at his lips and felt the need to tast it. Looking back into his eyes as the little light  
danced acrossed his blue eyes, she slowly leaned in...  
  
"WARNING! WARNING! THE NORTH EAST ENTENCE TO THE BASE IS UNDER   
ATTACK! ALL UNITS REPORT TO YOUR STATION AND REPORT ALL STATUS!...."  
  
"Shit!!" Mimi whispered under her breath as TK got up quickly and she missed.   
  
"Thank for cheering me up Mimi, we better go see what's going on" TK turned quickly not noticing   
anything.  
  
"yeah..whatever" Mimi slowly got up and followered TK as he slowly jogged to the meeting room.  
  
~~~ Kanto Gate..aka..North East Entence~~~  
  
"Sir, all units are giving them their all but it's not doing any good, their damn sheilds are too hard,   
they're not feeling a damn thing"   
  
"alright, bring in the big gun, find a damn weakness for those damn thing and blow it to hell" the   
general order 'what the hell are they?'  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Ready...Aim...Fire!!"  
  
BOOM!!  
  
"I..think..we did it sir..."  
  
"Nope, full back!!!" the general order as they ran back through the gate and lock it shut. "What the   
hell are those things."  
  
"I believe they are call digimon sir"  
  
"Digi what?"  
  
"Digimon sir, I believe they were the one who has caused all of this...ruins"  
  
"I...I though that was a myth, you mean to tell me they're real?"  
  
"I b..believe so sir"  
  
"Alright, get all the men back to the tunnle, then seal the 2nd gate, I'm going to call the head quarter  
finding a solution, got that?"  
  
"Yes sir, COME ON TROOP, FALL BACK TO THE TUNNLE!!"  
  
~~~ Head quarter~~~  
  
"Dad what's happening?" T.K. yelled as he entered the meeting room, follow shortly by Mimi  
  
"The computer has detected some sort of gate opening in sector 3, north east gate entrance, I had  
sent a unit in to that sector, and they reported that some kind of monster or something has just   
pop out of no where" turning back to the computer the commander fanatically type something on the  
keyboard "Put it up on the screen"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
The it was, an army of Tankmon, Evilmon, and Bakemon, distroying everything in sight.  
  
"The tunnel gate is not going to hold out that much longer, sir"  
  
"We cann't fight to damn monster"  
  
"Alright here's is what we will do, we are going to have to evacuate all premisies, head to the second  
safe house, we have enought supplies there to hold up for a while, it's not as great as this place but  
it will last." Mr. Ishida sternly told his second in command Mr. Hamiya  
  
"Yes sir...come on kids" Hamiya called over to TK and Mimi who had been standing there for a   
minute totally faze out.  
  
"W..what about you dad, aren't you coming?" TK asked  
  
"I can't leave here untill all of the people are out, that including you, go!"  
  
"I can stay and help you fight dad!" TK exclaim, "and Patamon can help too"  
  
"Yeah so can I and Palmon" Mimi added "Even though I hate to fight, I can help"  
  
"You can't risk it, there are too many of them," Mr. Ishida step over to his son "Look, I have to be  
the one who see that these thing doesn't follow you"  
  
"But dad..."  
  
"No TK, I'm not going to lose you again after I have been looking for the both of you, continue my   
search for me, find Matt for me..." coming to a whisper "I'll say hi to your mom for you, good bye...  
Takeru" looking at his son for the last time turn to his second in command as a signal to take them  
away, Hamiya took Mimi, TK, Patomon and Palmon in both of his arms and ran out of the meeting   
room.  
  
TK was in tears, even though he has promise never to cry again. "Father..." was the last thing he said  
before everything went black.  
  
  
*********  
  
Continue   
  
Sorry for taking so long, Please Review. 


End file.
